


Chance For Renewal

by transtobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtobio/pseuds/transtobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama hadn't expected Kunimi to go to the same university as him, much less continue volleyball. Yet here he was, standing in the middle of the gym as if nothing had changed. Kageyama wasn't sure whether this made him annoyed or happy, and then he realized they would have to work together.<br/>This was going to be harder than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance For Renewal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaneki_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneki_coffee/gifts).



> Happy late birthday Tal! Sorry this took me so long to finish, I got sick halfway through writing it. Anyways, you wanted a Kageyama pairing and I've been meaning to write these two for a while! I managed to squeeze your favorite character (Oikawa) in too. I hope you like it!

“My name is Kageyama Tobio and I’m from Karasuno High School. It’s a pleasure to be working with you!”

Great. Kageyama had been having the worst Monday in history, and his lackluster introduction to his new teammates wasn't helping. He had hoped to make a good impression, but it was obvious from the snicker he heard that he had failed. He bowed deep to hide his red face, and sighed quietly before he stood up again.

There was a _lot_ of tall people on this team. Kageyama had grown since he started high school, putting him at a decent height of 183.5 centimeters, yet nearly all the team was eye-level or taller than him. He wasn't short, by any means, but he was definitely average compared to the rest of them. Kageyama hated being average.

The upperclassmen were muttering and glancing at him, however, so Kageyama thought his reputation made up for any height differences. Hopefully it would make up for his bad introduction, as well.

One of the coaches coughed, and the whispers ceased instantly. Kageyama saw the person next to him shift, and waited quietly as he introduced himself. Yet again, there was muttering, but there was distinctly less than when Kageyama had spoke. He tried not to be too pleased, otherwise he’d start smiling.

Kageyama was so caught up in his thoughts that he had missed the introduction completely, and only started paying attention when his ears’ registered the next person’s voice. “... Kunimi Akira, from Aoba Jousai. I’m looking forward to working with you.”

Kageyama’s head snapped to the left, and he found himself staring at the _last_ person he expected to be here. Kunimi had grown, too, but he was barely taller than Kageyama himself. His hairstyle was similar, as was the sleepy expression on his face. On the outside, it appeared that little had changed about him. Other than puberty and general aging, he looked exactly the same as when Kageyama had first seen him in middle school.

Despite outward appearances, though, Kageyama knew Kunimi was different. He would never forget Kunimi’s efforts in the second match Karasuno had had against Aoba Jousai, nor the other matches that had followed. Oikawa had been the backbone of the team during Kageyama’s first year, and even after he left Aoba Jousai was still a thorn at Karasuno’s side. This was largely in part to Kunimi and Kindaichi, whose skills only increased as the years went on.

Speaking of Kindaichi… Kageyama glanced around discreetly, scanning the group, but he saw no sign of the radish head. Was he at a different university? Kunimi and Kindaichi seemed inseparable, there was no way they’d gone to different schools. Right?

“Alright, now that we've got introductions out of the way… Stretch!” A coach called, and a sharp whistle soon followed.

Kageyama’s back straightened, and he tried to pay attention to the upperclassmen directing them. Yet his attention frequently diverted to Kunimi, who looked like he hadn't a care in the world. It was almost like Kunimi hadn't noticed Kageyama. There was no way that was the case… he was probably just ignoring Kageyama. That had to be it. As far as anyone here knew, they weren't friends, much less former teammates.

Was Kunimi was going to act like they didn't know each other? That was fine, Kageyama thought. He could deal with that. It was better than Kunimi being outwardly antagonistic to him. Kageyama still had trouble fitting in, and knew he would never truly grow out of his awkwardness. At least he had friends now, and had learned how to be a proper teammate and setter. That was all he really cared about.

The whistle blew again, and Kageyama lined up with everyone else for receiving practice. He felt everyone’s gaze on him when he stepped up to the court and held back a smile. That was a familiar, calming feeling, and by the time his turn was done he had nearly forgotten about the other boy. However, he met Kunimi’s gaze when he walked to the side of the court, and remembered just who had been watching him. Kunimi was the first to break eye contact, and he stared at the current receiver instead. Kageyama chose to do the same and noted that he was good, but not quite as good as Daichi had been. He nodded appropriately when the receiver walked up to stand beside him, and frowned when he saw Kunimi step up to the court.

His receivers were flawless, as expected of an Aoba Jousai graduate. Kageyama was even more impressed that he spotted no laziness in Kunimi’s movements. Perhaps he was trying to make a good impression, or perhaps Kunimi had grown out of that habit. Kageyama thought that was a good thing, as it had always annoyed him.

Kageyama looked away right before Kunimi finished, and pretended that he was examining the rest of his teammates. They all looked strong and confident, but so far none of them stuck out to Kageyama. Perhaps he was biased, or perhaps he simply needed more time to get to know them. Either way, Kageyama would soon learn how to fit in with them. They were a strong team by themselves, and he would have to prove his worth to be accepted.

Volleyball practice continued without a hitch, and Kageyama felt himself fall into the rhythms of it. Practice was practice, no matter what level one played at. Soon enough, it was time to clean up and go home. Kageyama did his best to not stare at Kunimi, nor did he approach him, and he even left the storage room when he noticed the other was there. He didn't want to upset Kunimi, after all. Unlike Kindaichi, Kageyama had never approached Kunimi after they started high school. As far as he knew, Kunimi still hated him.

Kageyama got changed and said farewell to everyone, and was pleased to have some people call back to him. This time, he let himself smile as he walked to the subway. There was no one around to see or make fun of him, as practice had ended surprisingly late. He had wanted to stop by the convenience store to get a snack, but he knew that his roommate would lecture him for doing so. (“You’re cooking dinner tonight, you _need_ to come home early.”)

However, they were out of milk at the apartment. Couldn't he go and grab a milk box? Kageyama nodded slightly to himself, thinking that was a good plan. Unfortunately, he had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he missed his subway, and realized now he _definitely_ wouldn't have enough time to stop by the convenience store.

He felt himself frown and concentrated on evening out his features as he waited. Finally, the next train arrived and Kageyama got safely on board. It would be some time before his stop, so Kageyama decided to check his phone. He didn't usually get a lot of text messages, but this time he had managed to miss an entire chain of texts from Hinata. Practice had gotten canceled for him, and he managed to drag Tsukishima around until they found a volleyball court not in use. Just as they got there, however, another pair of players showed up and played them for control of the court. (“It was amazing, Kageyama! You should have been there, they had a friend with them and we could have played three on three!”)

Kageyama had a hard time believing this story, and told Hinata as much. His phone buzzed as Hinata got increasingly outraged, but Kageyama decided to leave him hanging and text Tsukishima for confirmation of the story.

(“Hinata did not exaggerate. Unfortunately.”) Kageyama was impressed that Hinata had managed to drag Tsukishima along. Then again, they _were_ dating. He supposed it made sense, in a weird way.

Kageyama heard a chime, and listened to the robotic voice announce the next stop. Shit, it was _his_ stop. He didn't miss it, but had to scramble to make sure he had all his things. His conversation with Hinata and Tsukishima would have to wait until he got home.

Kageyama arrived at his apartment without further incident, aside from having to jiggle the doorknob to get in. It was broken anyways, and likely would be even after he moved out. He started taking off his shoes but stopped when he saw a pair already to the side. His roommate was home already?

“I’m home!” Kageyama called.

“Welcome back!” Kageyama heard them respond as he finished taking off his shoes. He wasn't used to people being home before him,

Kageyama smelled food and his stomach suddenly made itself known with a sharp groan. He sighed and went to drop his stuff off in his room, afterwards wandering into the kitchen.

“It was your turn to cook, you know.”

“Sorry, practice got out later than I expected and I missed the first train.” Kageyama yawned, exhausted from practice.

“Well, I would have been back before you anyways.” Yamaguchi said with a laugh. “Practice got canceled, can you believe that?”

“I heard from Hinata,” Kageyama said as he got out plates and chopsticks. “He and Tsukishima found a court somewhere to practice. Where’d you go?”

“Oh, the upperclassmen dragged me off to karaoke.” Yamaguchi said dismissively. “You know how it is.”

“Of course.” Kageyama said, instantly suspicious. “Which upperclassmen?”

“Just Hanamaki-san and some others.”

“Was your boyfriend there?”

“Yes, of cour-” Yamaguchi froze when he realized he had slipped up, and Kageyama laughed. “You weren't supposed to know that!”

“You won’t tell me _or_ Tsukishima who you’re dating.” Kageyama said, already texting the other boy what he had just learned. “We’re concerned.”

“And by concerned you mean curious? Please tell me you haven’t started betting on who it is.”

“Uh, no we haven’t.”

“Kageyama!” Yamaguchi whined. “Great. You made me burn the sauce. This is why _you_ should be cooking.”

“I’ll cook the rest of the week,” Kageyama said as an apology, reading Tsukishima’s answering text. (“ _Great_. Hinata won that part of the bet.”)

“You better, Yamaguchi said succinctly, adding the noodles to the sauce. “How much do you want?”

“As much as possible, I’m starving.” Kageyama said, putting his phone to the side.

A few minutes later, the two of them said a quick prayer before they ate. Kageyama was so hungry that he barely noticed the burnt sauce, and regardless of that he didn't care. His mother was often home late when he was in high school, so he had learned to cook for himself. Food made by someone else had a special feel to him, and he appreciated that feel no matter the quality of the dish itself.

“-You’re zoning out again.” He shook himself out of his thoughts, and turned to Yamaguchi. “How did practice go for you?” the other asked.

“It was good,” Kageyama said neutrally, stuffing his face. He didn't want to mention Kunimi being there, but he knew that he was an awful liar. Hopefully Yamaguchi wouldn't notice.

Kageyama realized how wishful his thinking was when Yamaguchi gave him a concerned look. “... Someone from Seijou is there.”

“Who?”

“Kunimi. One of the wing-spikers who’s in the same year as us.”

“The one who always looks sleepy?”

Kageyama nodded, and Yamaguchi looked downright worried. “Do you two get along?”

“I think?” Kageyama frowned, and remembered that he had ended up telling the Karasuno alumni about what happened during middle school. He blamed Hinata for pestering him about it. “We just ignored each other.”

“That’s no good, you two are teammates now.” Yamaguchi chastised. “At least _try_ to get along.”

“I will if he will,” Kageyama mumbled, and Yamaguchi frowned even further.

“Just remember that things are different now. You’re on the same team again.”

Kageyama sighed and looked at Yamaguchi. “I’ll… try to get along, I guess.”

“Good,” Yamaguchi said, smiling again. “After all, if you can’t get along with teammates there’s no way you're going to beat our team.”

Kageyama frowned, and Yamaguchi laughed. “Just kidding… or am I?”

“Yamaguchi!”

“Haha, I’m joking! Don’t toss the plate, I just bought it!”

 

“First String is: Kaneo Yuta, Nakashima Takeru, Komaki Takaya…” Kageyama listened attentively while the coach listed off names, anticipation growing by the second. He had tried his hardest to impress the coaches, but that didn't mean that he would get put in the starting lineup.

Still, he was confident that he would have a spot there from the start. Kageyama had always been on the first string, there was no way that would change now. “... and Hanayama Kazumasa.”

He. He wasn't on the starting lineup.

Kageyama didn't know what to do.

He tried not to let the disappointment show on his face, but felt himself fail regardless. Kageyama took a deep breath and scrunched his face in a neutral expression that was probably scary to everyone else. He hoped no one had noticed him upset; the last thing he wanted to do was appear to be over-dramatic.

“Second String: Kageyama Tobio.”

His name was the first to be called, and Kageyama felt happiness mingle with anger. Was he _barely_ not good enough? Or maybe… were they announcing names off in order from the worst to the best?

Kageyama felt someone nudge his shoulder, and saw it was an upperclassmen who was smiling, Kageyama realized that his name had just been called, and he nodded in return.

“Kunimi Akira.” His name was the last to be said, and Kageyama looked just in time to see Kunimi relax.

Their eyes met, and Kageyama felt himself sweat. He averted his eyes quickly, and flinched when he heard the whistle blow. “Second string, separate into groups and practice spiking with a setter.”

Kageyama had been waiting for this part. Now he would finally get to talk to his teammates more privately, and get a better idea of what they’re like. He was still learning the strengths and weaknesses, but that meant little right now. What mattered most was learning how they interact with teammates, and figuring out how to get along with them. Second string or not, Kageyama was not going to mess this up.

People had already started separating into groups, and Kageyama noticed that Kunimi had not joined one yet. As if he knew the other was looking, Kunimi glanced at Kageyama. Their eyes met again and this time, Kageyama didn't look away. Kunimi didn't look irritated at this, and he cocked his head slightly, gesturing for the other to come over. Did Kunimi actually _want_ to practice with Kageyama?

He took one step in Kunimi’s direction but felt someone bump into him. Kageyama grunted and turned to see who it was, and recognized them as the upperclassmen from before. “Sorry, didn't see you were walking there. You’re Kageyama-kun, right?”

“Yes,” Kageyama said, rubbing his side lightly. “Obara-san?”

“That’s me. Do you want to be in a group with me and some others?” Obara pointed to a collection of people, the tallest being a nervous-looking guy. “He’s a wing spiker, and I’m a middle blocker.”

Kageyama resisted the urge to frown, but nodded. They were his upperclassmen; it would be rude to refuse them. Hopefully Kunimi would want to practice with him some other time.

 

The days came and went, but Kageyama still hadn't practiced with Kunimi. He had come close to it several times, but every time one of them was swept away by an upperclassmen. It made sense, considering they were the only first years on the second string, but Kageyama was still frustrated. He wanted to confirm his standing with Kunimi, and the only way he could even _attempt_ to do so was through practice. Kageyama had to rush home to make dinner every night, and Kunimi always showed up seconds before practice started. The only time they even _saw_ each other was during practice.

Kageyama was happy that he was getting to know the rest of the team, but the fact that he hadn't talked to Kunimi yet nagged him.

His mind wandered to this during a break in practice, and he sighed. He would have thought Kunimi was avoiding him, but Kageyama realized that wasn't the case. If anything, _he_ appeared to be avoiding Kunimi.

Kageyama would just have to refuse his upperclassmen next time they asked him to group up with them. It might be considered rude, but Kageyama’s curiosity was eating away at him.

Something cold touched his arm, and Kageyama took the offered water bottle with little thought. “Thanks,” he said automatically, turning to see it was Kunimi who had offered it to him.

Kageyama stiffened almost immediately, and he was surprised that Kunimi hadn't done the same. This is the first time they had talked since the semifinals their last year of high school. Kageyama had said, “You played well,” and Kunimi responded with a simple “Thank you.”

That had been the extent of their talk, and Kageyama had expected nothing more.

Kunimi, meanwhile, had turned away from Kageyama and took a drink of his own bottle. His face was flushed, but that was probably just from practice. Kageyama did notice that Kunimi’s ears were suspiciously red, and he wondered if the other was embarrassed by his reaction.

Kageyama felt his own face heat up at the thought, and he took a long drink. He finally found the time to talk to Kunimi, but already Kageyama had gone and made things awkward. It was now or never. He _had_ to say something.

“We should practice together sometime,” Kageyama said, taking a sip from his water bottle and carefully looking in the other’s direction.

Kunimi turned a bit towards him, hand over his mouth. “You sure the upperclassmen won’t get mad?”

“It shouldn't bother them,” Kageyama said, surprised at the sharp tone in his voice. He composed himself before continuing, “Besides, we need to get used to playing with each other.”

‘Again’ was unspoken, but both of them heard it. Middle school was a long time ago, but the memories burned brightly in Kageyama’s mind. He would never forgive himself for how awful he acted, nor how he had treated others.

“Tomorrow,” Kunimi said suddenly, cutting off Kageyama’s thoughts. “There’s independent practice time near the end. We can practice together then.”

Kageyama nodded, but realized Kunimi was still turned away from him. “Sounds good.”

The whistle blew, and Kageyama suddenly remembered they were in the middle of practice. “See you then,” he said, cursing when he realized how awkward he sounded.

Kageyama put the water bottle back on the cart and jogged over to his group, deliberately not looking at Kunimi. He was still embarrassed about how he had acted.

“Kageyama, you’re smiling.”

“I am?” Kageyama put a hand over his mouth and realized he was, indeed, smiling. It wasn't even his usual awkward smile.

That was weird. “You happy that practice is ending soon or something?” Obara asked, unfazed.

“Something like that, I guess.” Kageyama said neutrally, grabbing a volleyball. “Let’s get back to work.”

“So strict…”

 

Kageyama was still surprised when Kunimi approached him during practice tomorrow, and even more so when Obara came up to him after practice. After talking for a few minutes, Kageyama realized exactly _why_ he and Kunimi hadn't been practicing together. The rest of the team had been under the impression that they didn't like each other, since one was from Aoba Jousai while the other was from Karasuno. Word had spread around that they faced each other every year during high school, and that both teams were highly competitive.

Obara seemed relieved when Kageyama told him that he and Kunimi didn't hate each other, and he had clapped Kageyama on the back before saying he was a good kid. Most people held grudges from high school matches their first year of university, he said, and that often impacted teamwork. Kageyama didn't see why people would hold grudges, but he nodded as if he understood.

Now that that issue was cleared up, Kageyama and Kunimi found themselves practicing together often. They had to make up for the time lost due to the misunderstanding, and Kunimi seemed eager to hog Kageyama’s attention. Kageyama reasoned that he’s trying to see just how much the setter had changed volleyball-wise, and forced himself to think little of it.

Kageyama felt like they had had a rather successful practice one Saturday morning, and he entered his apartment feeling accomplished. “I’m back-” he called, surprised to see Yamaguchi knelt down to tie his shoes.

“Hi Kageyama,” Yamaguchi said, unfazed. “I thought you were going directly to Tsukki and Hinata’s apartment?”

“What. Why?” Kageyama asked, slipping off his shoes.

Yamaguchi looked confused. “We’re going to have a movie day with them and Yachi, remember?”

Kageyama frowned. So it was _that_ Saturday. He had completely forgotten. “Oh, right.”

“You _can_ still come, right?”

“Yeah, just let me take a quick shower.”

Yamaguchi laughed, “I’ll wait for you,” He said as Kageyama sped the hall.

Ten minutes later, Kageyama ran back to the entrance room. He breathed harshly, already exhausted from practice earlier. His hair was damp, but he didn't care and focused instead on tying his shoes.

Yamaguchi, meanwhile, busied himself with his phone. He looked his usual cheerful self, despite the fact that Kageyama had made _both_ of them late. It was just Tsukishima and Hinata, but Kageyama hated when he wasn't on time.

“I’m ready,” he said after a moment, brushing off his shirt. “Did you tell them we’re going to be late?”

“We’ll be on time, don’t worry.” Yamaguchi said, putting his phone away. “I was leaving early anyways.”

Kageyama looked at him suspiciously. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, silly. Let’s go before we’re _really_ late.”

 

“So, how was practice?” Yamaguchi asked once he and Kageyama sat down on the train. It was surprisingly crowded, considering the time. No subway should be _this_ crowded in the middle of the day. Due to this, the two of them were squished together, and Yamaguchi’s legs overlapped with Kageyama’s. He didn't mind; the Karasuno alumni were surprisingly affectionate people, and Kageyama had gradually gotten used to being hugged or surrounded by others on a couch. He wasn't surprised that they got looks from people, despite the fact that it was very busy.

Kageyama tried not to show his irritation at the stares, and answered, “It was fine. I worked with the other first year on quicks, but we still can’t do them at a consistent rate.”

“Oh, is that Kunimi-san?” Yamaguchi asked, and Kageyama tensed immediately. “I thought you two got along.”

“We do… I think,” Kageyama admitted, staring absently out the window. “He hasn't mentioned anything about middle school. We’re pretending it didn't happen, maybe.”

Yamaguchi frowned. “That’s not good,” he said, and poked Kageyama’s side. “Someone needs to bring it up, especially since you two never talked about it.”

“I know!” Kageyama said, surprised at the irritation in his voice. He took a deep breath and focused on remaining calm. “I know. I just-”

“-You don’t want to bring it up yourself?” Yamaguchi asked, and Kageyama nodded. “You’re worried he’ll hate you for asking.”

“... Yes.”

“I don’t think he’ll hate you.” Yamaguchi said after a second, and smiled. “What happened wasn't completely your fault, Kageyama. You know that, right?”

“It wasn't?”

Yamaguchi frowned and poked Kageyama again. “Of course it wasn't! You were in _middle school_ , Kageyama. That’s the height of puberty, your emotions are already out of control in the first place. Plus, your coaches should have noticed and intervened before things got as bad as they did.”

“I… don’t understand.” Kageyama said, confused. “The coaches?”

“Yes, your _coaches_. They’re supposed to make sure teammates get along and that there’s no problems. Not wait to bench you once you stopped being useful. Remember when Tsukki had issues with the middle blocker last year? Ukai-san pulled them aside and talked it out before it became a problem.”

“Ah, right.” Kageyama thought back to that. One of the first year players had been a little upstart, and challenged Tsukishima’s authority every chance he got. Tsukishima, naturally, didn't take that and it nearly escalated into a fight one afternoon. Ukai pulled the two aside after that, and while the first year was still uppity he calmed down some. Tsukishima also stopped picking on him as much, which definitely helped. They never truly got along, but it was no longer a problem that affected play.

“That makes sense.” Kageyama said finally, and saw that Yamaguchi had a pleased look on his face. “I’ll try to remember that.”

“Good,” Yamaguchi replied, flinching when he heard his phone buzz. “Oops, I should probably answer that. It might be Tsukki.”

Kageyama nodded, and resumed looking out the window. Why did they even have windows if the subway was underground? It made no sense. Was it to save money on creating the subways? Was it _cheaper_ to have windows? It did make the subway less claustrophobic, but still. What a weird design.

His thoughts on the cost of window installation were interrupted by a rude poke. “Don’t look, but there’s a guy on your right checking you out.”

Kageyama immediately turned his head and saw a familiar face staring at him. It was… “Kunimi?”

Yamaguchi blinked. “Oh. He probably wasn't checking you out then.”

Kunimi, meanwhile, noticed he had been caught looking. He turned away quickly, but Kageyama swore the tips of his ears were red.

“He’s been staring at you for a while now,” Yamaguchi said, tapping away on his phone. “That’s why I thought he was checking you out.”

“Oh,” Kageyama said dully, eyes still on Kunimi.

Yamaguchi looked up from his phone and snickered. “Don’t tell me _you’re_ checking him out now.”

“I’m not!” Kageyama said hastily, and he felt his face grow red. “I-It’s just,” he sputtered as Yamaguchi laughed at him, and did his best to hide his face in his jacket. “I wasn't checking him out.”

“You definitely were,” Yamaguchi said, grinning. “Other than an undercut, he hasn't changed since high school.”

“He’s taller,” Kageyama muttered. “More muscular.”

“Is he taller than you?”

“... Yes.”

“He’s just your type then.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “How do you know what my type is?”

“Hinata told Tsukki, who told me.” Yamaguchi said with satisfaction, watching the frown grow on Kageyama’s face.

“You’re all petty gossipers.”

“ _You_ told _them_ my boyfriend is on my team.”

Kageyama didn't have anything to say to that, and Yamaguchi laughed when he noticed him pouting.

This subway ride couldn't end fast enough.

 

“Took you long enough,” Tsukishima said as soon as Kageyama and Yamaguchi entered the apartment. “You’re late.”

Kageyama frowned. “We’re not _that_ late.” Yamaguchi piped up.

Hinata appeared suddenly from behind Tsukishima. “Yachi’s late too, don’t mind Kei.”

“Don’t call me that,” Tsukishima muttered, turning pink. “At least, not in front of people.”

“Oh, don’t be so stuffy Kei!” Hinata said, smacking Tsukishima on the back. “It's just Yamaguchi and Kageyama.”

Tsukishima coughed, still pink, and Yamaguchi muffled his snickers as Kageyama hid a smile. “Just come inside,” Tsukishima said, huffing as he went back into the living room.

Hinata laughed, “He’s just grouchy because Jurassic Park got taken off of Netflix. If he’d just _look_ at the dvd rack, I got it for him weeks ago.”

“Tsukki may be observant, but he misses the obvious.” Yamaguchi said as he took off his shoes.

Hinata snorted. “You can say that again,” He said, leading the two into the living room.

“Why were you two late anyways?”

“Oh, Kageyama forgot we were coming over today,” Yamaguchi asked, making Kageyama sputter in denial. “He got ready _really_ fast.”

“You’re such a flake Kageyama!”

“Shut up Hinata!”

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “You wanna go?”

“No fighting in the house,” Tsukishima called. “Last time you two broke a lamp. The most _expensive_ lamp in the entire house.”

“Correction: it _was_ the most expensive lamp in the entire house,” Hinata said as they walked into the living room, making Tsukishima scowl. “I’m just kidding Kei!”

Yamaguchi plopped onto the couch besides Tsukishima, and Kageyama perched beside him. No one was surprised when Hinata immediately draped himself over them. They were already squished as is, but there was still someone missing.

Speaking of… “Why's Yachi late?”

“She texted me that her date ran 'surprisingly' long,” Tsukishima said absently, leaning over Hinata to check his phone. “Ah, Yachi-san will be here in five minutes.”

“She goes on a lot of dates,” Yamaguchi observed. “And they’re all with pretty girls! I’m jealous.”

“Don’t you have a boyfriend, Yamaguchi?” Hinata asked, smiling when Tsukishima pet his hair.

“Yeah, and he’s gone on dates with pretty girls too.” Yamaguchi said, frowning at his phone suddenly.

“He doesn’t anymore, right?” Tsukishima asked. “Because if he did…”

“He knows what’s good for him.” Yamaguchi said with a bright smile, one which caused Kageyama to shiver. He had forgotten how terrifying Yamaguchi could be.

“Do you think-” Hinata started, only to be cut off by a knock on the door. “That must be Yachi!”

“I’ll get it,” Tsukishima said, standing up and causing Hinata to fall onto the floor. “You could have warned me Kei!”

“Don’t call me Kei.” With that, Tsukishima left to answer the door.

Hinata stuck out his tongue. “So mean,”

“Why do you call him that if he doesn’t like it?” Kageyama asked, curious.

“He’s just pretending he doesn’t like it. Kei’s secretly a sap,” Hinata said with a smile. “I _told_ him he could call me by my first name, but he only does that when we’re alone.”

Kageyama snorted. “Gross.”

“I didn't mean like that!”

“It _did_ sound like that, Hinata.” Yamaguchi said, which caused Hinata to pout. “Why don’t you do the same?”

“It’s too complicated! I’d mess up and call him Kei in front of people anyways, this is easier.” Hinata complained. “Do you and your boyfriend use first names, Yamaguchi?”

“Eh? Uhh…” Yamaguchi scratched his cheek. “Not yet. He calls me by a nickname, though?”

“Does he usually nickname people?”

Yamaguchi frowned. “I’m not giving you any more hints, Hinata.”

“Why _not_?” Hinata asked. “I know you guys just started dating, but I still want to know who he is! Especially since you said he’s on the team.”

“That’s exactly why I don’t want you to know.” Yamaguchi said succinctly.

Kageyama was about to say something, but was cut off by the door opening. “Yachi!” Hinata said, jumping up to hug the shorter girl. “You’re here!”

“H-Hinata… too tight,” Yachi wheezed, smiling regardless.

“Oops, sorry,” Hinata let go of her with a laugh. “We haven’t seen you in forever! How are you?”

“I’m fine,” She said with a giggle, adjusting her shirt. “And you?”

“Wonderful! I got put on the first string and you’re not going to believe who the setter is, its Oi-”

“- _You_ got put on first string?” Kageyama couldn't help but interrupt. He couldn't believe it. Hinata? On first string? Despite being a _freshman_?

“Of course I’m on first string, Kageyama. Didn't you hear me the first time?” Hinata dodged Kageyama’s tackle. “Aren’t you on first string, too?”

“N-no…” It got oddly quiet suddenly, and Hinata looked at him in confusion.

“You’re on second string though, right?” Tsukishima asked, waiting for Kageyama’s nod. “So are me and Yamaguchi.”

Kageyama frowned, and the atmosphere got even more tense.

“Y-Yachi, what’s what on your collar?” Yamaguchi asked, trying to diffuse the mood.

“What’s what?”

“That red mark.”

Yachi pulled at her collar to look at it, and she blushed immediately. “It looks like lipstick,” Tsukishima said.

“Oh _Yacchan_ ,” Hinata said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Your date went well then?”

“I have to use the bathroom!” Yachi said suddenly, turning to run down the hall.

Hinata and Yamaguchi giggled, but Tsukishima just sighed. Kageyama felt himself smile, but his thoughts were still on what Hinata had said. He couldn't believe the shorter boy was the only one out of them on _first string_. Kageyama definitely had to work harder.

Five minutes (and many cookies) later, Yachi finally emerged from the bathroom. Her collar was suspiciously wet and her make-up was fresh, but she looked none the worse for wear. She even had a smile on her face, that is until she noticed the lack of sweets.

“I can’t believe you guys ate all them all! I was only gone for a little bit,” Yachi said, huffing as she stood in front of the four. Hinata looked guilty, despite the powdered sugar on his cheek.

“It was Kageyama’s fault!” He blurted, gesturing at the taller boy, who couldn't speak through the cookie in his mouth. Kageyama flipped Hinata off instead of answering, and swallowed quickly. “Hinata had the most.” he retorted.

“You two,” Yamaguchi said with a sigh. “Yachi’s the one who got the sweets, she deserved to have some.”

“There’s a plate in the kitchen for you,” Tsukishima said passively, surprised when everyone turned to stare at him. “What? I know you two wouldn't control yourselves.”

“You ate a lot too, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said, giggling when Tsukishima turned pink.

Yachi, meanwhile, sniffed. “Tsukishima, you’re so thoughtful.”

The other boy pushed up his glasses, trying to hide his suddenly red face. “It was nothing.”

“So polite,” Hinata whispered to Yamaguchi.

“One time Tsukki made a girl cry, and his mom never let him forget it,” Yamaguchi said with a serious look on his face.

“What are you two talking about?” Tsukishima asked, raising an eyebrow.

“N-nothing,” Hinata said, smiling innocently.

The mask lasted for all but two minutes before he started laughing. Yamaguchi joined in immediately, wiping his eyes as he struggled for breath.

“What?” Tsukishima asked again, only making them laugh more. “You were making fun of me, weren't you?”

“ _No_ Tsukki, of  _course_ we weren't,” Yamaguchi said in between giggles.

“I know you’re being sarcastic.”

“It was nothing Kei, honestly.” Hinata said, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

“Really.” Tsukishima deadpanned.

“Really,” Yamaguchi said, doing his best to keep his face blank.

Kageyama snorted, setting off another train of giggles from the two. Tsukishima sighed, but felt himself smile regardless.

 

“I can’t believe Hinata fell asleep during the movie,” Yachi said as soon as she, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama sat down on the subway. “He’s so… energetic!”

Kageyama snorted. “That idiot can’t sit still without fidgeting or falling asleep. It was bound to happen.”

“Hinata _was_ very energetic at practice today,” Yamaguchi observed. “He probably just crashed.”

“Probably,” Yachi still looked skeptical. “How is practice going by the way?”

“Oh, normal I guess.” Yamaguchi said. “Tsukki’s irritated that we’re not on the same string at Hinata, so he’s been practicing until he drops. Of course, Hinata sees Tsukki do that and starts practicing harder himself. I’m just barely keeping up.”

“That’s… good?” Yachi questioned, relaxing when she saw Yamaguchi nod. “Does your team have managers?”

“There’s a few,” Yamaguchi said, rushing to add, “But none of them are as good as you, Yachi.”

She giggled. “You don’t have to say that, Yamaguchi.”

“It's true, though. Kageyama, does your team have any managers?”

Kageyama blinked as he was drawn out of his thoughts. “Uh, there’s two but they don’t show up a lot. They’re upperclassmen, and more focused on their studies than practice.”

“Maybe I should become a manager…” Yachi said, thinking aloud.

“Oh, right! You and Kageyama go to the same school,” Yamaguchi exclaimed.

“We don’t have any classes together, though.” Kageyama interrupted. “And you’re in the dorms, right Yachi?”

Yachi nodded. “I’m surrounded by lots of pretty girls! It's amazing.”

“Were you on a date with one of those pretty girls today?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Yeah, Runa-chan! She’s in my English class, and she used to be a manager for a volleyball club too!” Yachi sighed. “She’s so beautiful…”

“Things went well, then?”

“Of course! At least, I think so…” Yachi suddenly looked panicked. “I should text her to double check.”

“I’m sure it went well Yachi, don’t worry.” Yamaguchi said, trying his best to be reassuring.

“I have to make sure!” Yachi said, firing off a text. “It’s not too late to text people right? What if she was busy and I annoyed her?”

Kageyama pat Yachi’s shoulder in reassurance, and she took a deep breath. “Oh, Runa-chan just texted me back.” Yachi read the message and grinned. “She liked the date!”

“See? No need to worry,” Yamaguchi said with a smile.

Yachi beamed, and then looked at Kageyama. “Is it too late to sign up to be a manager?”

He thought for a moment. “Probably not. I can ask the coaches on Monday.”

“Ah, no need. I’ll go down there myself-that way I can make a good first impression.”

Yamaguchi looked at Yachi, wide-eyed, and started sniffing. “Yachi… you’re so confident now. I wish I could be as assertive as you.”

“I’m not that confident, Yamaguchi!” Yachi said, turning pink. “Really! I swear!”

“Could have fooled me,” Kageyama said flatly, making the other two laugh.

“You’re so nice, Kageyama.” Yachi said with a giggle. “I bet you get along well with your teammates.”

Kageyama shrugged. “More or less.”

“More or less? Who’s giving you problems?” Yachi asked, immediately curious.

“Ah, he’s talking about Kunimi-san.” Yamaguchi answered for the other boy, who had suddenly clammed up. “He used to go to Aoba Jousai. Kunimi-san and Kageyama also went to middle school together, with Kindaichi-san.”

Yachi gasped softly. “Was he the one who gave you the nickname?”

“... Yes.” Kageyama admitted. “We get along, but-”

“But? Have you two talked about what happened?”

“No, we just ignore it.”

Yachi frowned. “That’s not good, you need to talk about it. You talked to Kindaichi-san right?”

“Right.”

There was a long pause. “So.” Yachi started. “You should talk to Kunimi-san as well.”

Kageyama sighed. “I don’t want to make things awkward. We’re getting along now.”

“You still think about what happened in middle school though, right?” Yamaguchi interjected, unsurprised when Kageyama nodded. “Then you definitely need to talk about it, at least to get it off your chest, Kageyama.”

“I guess,” he mumbled before looking at the ground. He could tell they were staring at him, and it felt like a Hinata stare. That wasn't good, Kageyama would actually have to do something or risk their interference. “Ive never gone up and talked to him, though.”

“So he’s been initiating conversations?” Yamaguchi asked, suspicious. Kageyama, nodded, and Yachi laughed.

Kageyama looked at her in confusion and felt Yamaguchi pat his shoulder. “You should have no problem talking to him about this, then!”

“I don’t get it, but okay.”

 

Kageyama remembered his conversation with Yachi and Yamaguchi during Monday’s practice, but he couldn't catch a moment with Kunimi. It was almost like _Kunimi_ was avoiding him, but Kageyama knew that wasn't the case. He had noticed him staring every now and then, and it didn't feel like an angry stare.

Finally, on Wednesday, he saw his chance. Kunimi was helping the managers carry boxes, and the girls looked awful frazzled. They sped off as soon as they completed their job, leaving Kunimi the keys to the supply closet. He turned to lock it up, and that’s when Kageyama walked up to him.

“Kunimi,” Kageyama started, suddenly unsure of what to say. “Uh. Hi.”

Kunimi tucked the keys into a pocket, gaze stuck to the floor. “Hi, Kageyama.”

“Do you,” He stopped again, and wondered why it was so hard to ask a simple question. He just wanted to know if Kunimi still thought about what happened during middle school.

Instead, however, Kageyama heard himself say, “Do you want to practice together some more?. I need toss the best to you.”

Now it was Kageyama who stared at the floor. He felt Kunimi’s eyes on him, and realized he had turned red. Why did he have to phrase it in such an embarrassing way? He could have just said, “I want to toss to you more outside of practice.” not “I need to toss the best to you.” This was “As long as I’m here, you’re invincible.” all over again, except he didn't have his young age to hide behind.

Kageyama thought he heard Kunimi laugh, and he was sure his face was scarlet.

“We can’t.” Kageyama felt his heart stop for a moment. “Not today, at least. We’re doing receiving practice, remember?”

“Right!” Kageyama said loudly, looking Kunimi in the eye despite a flushed face. He was surprised to see Kunimi’s ears were red, but the taller boy still looked composed. “Next time, then!”

Kunimi nodded, and Kageyama turned away and quickly walked away. He could have sworn he saw a smile on the other’s face, but that was probably just the gym’s lighting.

 

A week later, Kageyama was surprised to see a new face at practice. Yachi hadn't been kidding when she said she might become a manager again; the team was halfway through warm up stretches when they were told to stop and welcome her. Yachi looked nervous, like she had three years ago, but she put on a brave face and introduced herself. She did flinch when the team nearly shouted “Welcome!” but at least she didn't run out of the gym like last time.

Practice continued after that, and Kageyama heard her talk to the other managers and help them with their various duties. He was so distracted that he nearly pulled a muscle, and told himself he would have plenty of chances to talk later.

Halfway through practice, Kageyama felt someone tap his shoulder. He was talking a small break after the coaches practically forced him to, and tried not to let the irritation show on his face. They were concerned that he would break something at the rate he was going, and while Kageyama thought they were full of it he respected their decision.

“Kageyama?” Yachi said, pulling him out of his thoughts. “You looked thirsty, so I brought you a water bottle.”

“Oh, thanks Yachi.” Kageyama took a long drink and sighed. He was feeling tired already. “How are you doing?”

She giggled. “You mean with being a manager again? It’s still a lot of work, but the other girls aren't letting me do anything tough yet.”

“That’s good. You should ease back into it,” Kageyama was surprised to hear her giggle, and noticed she was smiling at him.

“You’re right,” Yachi said, giggling again. He wasn't sure what he had said that was so funny, but at least she was less nervous. “Where’s Kunimi-san?”

“Over there,” Kageyama gestured to where he had just been practicing. “Kunimi’s the one with the long fringe and sleepy eyes. I was tossing to him a bit ago.”

“ _Oh_ , that’s him.” Yachi nodded. “You two are getting along well, then?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama felt himself smile a bit, and took another drink of water. “I haven’t talked about what happened yet, I keep forgetting.”

“Well, just ease into it.” Yachi said with a smile, and Kageyama realized he had said that to her a moment ago. She was definitely teasing him, and this time he couldn't hold back his smile. “I should let you get back to practice before the coaches notice.”

“Right. Thank you, Yachi.” Kageyama handed her the water bottle and rolled his shoulders in preparation.

As soon as he got back to practice, however, he was barraged with questions. “You’re awfully friendly with the new manager, do you know her?” Obara asked immediately.

“Yeah, we went to high school together. She was the manager for my team then.”

“Do you know if she’s single?” Another teammate asked, and Kageyama resisted the urge to sigh.

“She’s not,” He said simply, in hopes that his irritation wouldn't be heard.

Kunimi gave him a look, and Kageyama realized that the other didn't buy it. He was surprisingly quiet, and was one of the few focused on practice rather than the new manager. Why was he staring at Kageyama, then? It was almost like he was… angry or something. Kageyama didn't get it, but he wasn't happy.

 

Kageyama panted, feeling exhausted despite the adrenaline coursing through his body. The grueling practices were catching up with him, and he felt it now more than any other time. He could tell that his teammates had started to notice, namely the one which he had just tried to toss to.

Kunimi walked up to the other boy, rubbing his palm slightly. “You missed.” He said, tone matter-of-fact. They were supposed to be improving the rate of their quicks, but Kageyama had messed up nearly every toss this practice.

“I know,” Kageyama snapped, taking a deep breath afterwards. “Let me try again-”

They both flinched when they heard the whistle, and Kageyama felt himself frown.

Kunimi glanced at Kageyama, and for once his eyes were sharp and alert. “Next time, then.” He said, voice level despite the intense look on his face.

Kageyama felt the weight of his stare, and looked away. “We’re not going to get the quick down in time, at this rate.”

“You want to give up then?” Kunimi sounded shocked, almost. He was still staring at Kageyama, which made the other boy feel a bit uncomfortable. There was something strange about the way Kunimi had started looking at Kageyama, though it was mostly when he thought Kageyama wouldn't notice. He couldn't tell what it was, and this plus their lack of progress was beginning to anger him.

“We need more practice time.” Kageyama heard himself say, “Are you busy on the weekends?”

“... No.” Kunimi said after a moment, voice level again. “Give me your number after practice, I’ll text you.”

Kageyama looked at Kunimi now, confused. “You already have my number.”

“That’s from middle school.”

“It’s the same number.”

Kunimi laughed suddenly, and Kageyama felt like he was had missed something. “I should have known.”

“I’ll text you,” Kunimi added after a moment, and Kageyama felt his entire body grow warm.

He was looking forward to this weekend.

 

Practice on the weekend went well, despite the exhaustion Kageyama still felt. Their percentage of successful quicks improved exponentially, but they still weren't confident in it. He thought it best that they continue to practice together on the weekends, and Kunimi (surprisingly enough) agreed.

Several weekends passed, and even though they got quicks down the two continued to find excuses to practice together. One weekend Kunimi wanted Kageyama to help him aim his spike, and another Kageyama spent adjusting his toss to Kunimi. Eventually they gave up any pretense of needing a reason to practice together, and fell into the routine of meeting in a quiet gym Saturday afternoon to work together.

Things were going well, and Kageyama realized how much he had wanted this. He and Kunimi had never been close- less so than he and Kindaichi, in fact- but they had all spent their first year of middle school catching up to their upperclassmen. Kunimi was always the first among them to leave, however, so Kageyama had never gotten to practice one-on-one with him. He had wondered what it would be like, at the time, but had forgotten that as his thirst for victory took over.

Kageyama wondered, yet again, how different things would be if he had realized how important teamwork was. He knew didn't matter, and was grateful for what he had now.

Practice didn't always go smoothly, however. Kunimi was still lazy and stubborn, and Kageyama was hotheaded and determined to improve. They often clashed, not as much as they had when they were younger but still enough. Kageyama demanded the best out of his teammates, always, and Kunimi only gave his best when he felt like it.

“Your spike was weak!” Kageyama said one day, face flushed as he felt anger overtake him. “There’s no way it would have broken through a block!”

Kunimi breathed harshly beside him, fatigue and irritation evident on his face. “Still the same king,” he muttered, brushing his fringe out of his face.

He had obviously not intended for Kageyama to hear, but the other boy did anyways. He froze in place, staring at Kunimi with a panicked look on his face. Did Kunimi really still think of Kageyama as that? Was that all he’d ever be to him? Kageyama had tried to change, he thought he _had_ changed. Maybe a king is all he would ever be.

“-Kageyama?” he heard his name being called, but it sounded like it was from a place far away. “Kageyama?”

He needed to calm down. Kageyama took a deep breath, forcing his face to go back into a vaguely neutral expression. “Yeah?”

“... Are you okay?” Kunimi asked, staring at Kageyama with something akin to concern.

“I’m fine,” Kageyama forced the words out, down to pick up a stray volleyball. “Do you want a different toss?”

“What?”

“Do. you want. a different toss.” It felt like hell to speak right now, but Kageyama knew he had to act normally. He didn't want Kunimi to know how much that one remark had frazzled him, especially if the other boy still felt that way.

Kunimi looked at him for a long moment, and Kageyama felt like glass. He forgot that Kunimi could see right through him, especially at moments like this. There was no reason to keep up the facade, yet Kageyama did it anyways. He looked at Kunimi with the neutral face he had put on, refusing to back down.

Kunimi sighed slightly before shaking his head. “No, I think I’m done for today.”

“Okay,” Kageyama said, spinning the ball in his hand. He intended to stay for a while longer, in hopes that enough practice would make him forget this entire conversation had ever happened.

A minute later, however, he heard a familiar voice call out, “Aren’t you coming too?”

It was Kunimi, and there was no way Kageyama was going to say no to him. He had never asked Kageyama to accompany him after practice, nor had he stayed behind to walk with him afterwards.

“Yeah, one minute.” Kageyama managed to say, and he turned around to see Kunimi waiting in front of the doors. He had picked up most of the stray volleyballs, and held both his and Kageyama’s water bottles. There was a bored look on Kunimi’s face, like this was something he did regularly.

Kageyama wondered if he had done this with Kindaichi when they were in high school together, He had never had someone wait for him, he and Hinata usually practiced until they had both collapsed on the floor. It was… different.

Still, Kunimi stayed there, standing patiently while Kageyama picked up stray balls and took down the volleyball net. Five minutes later, he stood in front of the other. “I’m ready.”

Kunimi nodded. “Let’s go.”

 

Kunimi ended up leading Kageyama to a nearby diner, and together they ate lunch. They were silent as they waited for their food, but then Kunimi broke the silence by bringing up what an upperclassmen had done the other day. Some of them still acted like high schoolers, fawning over the managers and neglecting their training. One of the guys on the first string had gone beyond that, however, and asked out one of the girls in the middle of practice. Thankfully it hadn't been Yachi, but the girl was still obviously frazzled. She looked so uncomfortable that another manager spoke up for her, and said, “You fall _just_ below her standards, sorry.” She whisked away the other manager to the supply room, and the guy had gawked for a full minute before being teased mercilessly by everyone.

Kageyama wasn't sure what was so funny about asking someone out in the middle of practice, yet alone an already busy manager, and he thought the rejection the other had received was comeuppance. Kunimi agreed with him, and they began talking about the embarrassing things their teammates had done. Most were mild-mannered, like Obara, but some others (namely Komaki) seemed to have a competition as to who could act the most ridiculous during practice.

They continued talking even after their food arrived, and Kageyama found himself smiling by the time he said farewell to Kunimi and headed home on the subway. Kunimi had paid for the food while Kageyama went on a tangent comparing this team’s antics to Karasuno’s in the past, and he swore he would pay the next time. That is…. if there was a next time.

Kunimi hadn't said there would be, but he had paused after saying farewell to Kageyama. It was almost like he wanted to say something else, but in the end he just walked away.

Two weeks later, Kageyama was surprised to see a pattern emerge. Kageyama and Kunimi practiced, went out to lunch, and then parted ways. This continued for a month or so, and every time they parted the same way. Kunimi always looked like he had more to say, but he never did or he got interrupted by the station’s speaker. It was beginning to frustrate Kageyama, especially since he hadn't talked to Kunimi about middle school yet. He just wanted to know if Kunimi regretted what happened then, and if any part of him still hated Kageyama for what happened. There was no way Kunimi had forgiven him for what happened, hell Kageyama hadn't forgiven _himself_ for what happened. He had been so arrogant, and so stupid. If Kageyama had just listened to someone, maybe then he wouldn’t have ruined things between him, Kunimi, and Kindaichi. They could have been friends, maybe.

Kageyama just wanted some closure.

He felt someone tap his shoulder, and realized it was Kunimi. Oh right, they had gone out to lunch again. “Did you say something?”

Kunimi shook his head. “You looked like you were falling asleep.”

“Oh, sorry.” Kageyama rubbed his eyes and realized he had been leaning against the window. “I’m fine.”

Kunimi looked unconvinced, and stood up to pay. “Wait, let me get it.” Kageyama said, standing up as well.

He was stopped by a mere _look_ and Kageyama grumbled a bit before sitting down. Kunimi had only let Kageyama pay one time, and that was after a significant amount of protesting and frowning. Kunimi looked amused when Kageyama had done that, and Kageyama had felt his stomach lurch. That had been happening a lot around Kunimi, and Kageyama wanted it to stop. He had to talk to Kunimi about middle school, and soon. Then he would stop acting so… weird around Kunimi.

Kunimi left to pay, and Kageyama picked at his leftovers as he waited for the other to return. If the pattern continued, they would take the same shortcut through a nearby park to the subway station, and then say hesitant goodbyes.

This time, Kageyama was determined to change that.

He figured the best place to talk to Kunimi would be the park, but he had no idea how to start without making the other immediately suspicious. In the end, Kageyama just figured he should spit it out; all this sidestepping was troublesome.

He waited until they were in the most secluded part of the park, walking by Kunimi in silence. This was nothing unusual, as they were both quiet people, so Kageyama hoped he wasn't acting weird to the other. Finally, they were surrounded by a small thicket of trees and Kageyama saw his chance.

“Kunimi-” “Kageyama-”

“Oh, go ahead.” Kageyama said after a moment of silence, and turned to look at Kunimi.

“No, you.” Kunimi replied, looking almost confused.

Kageyama pursed his lips, but finally said it. “It's about what happened during middle school.”

“You’re still concerned with that?” Kunimi said immediately, and he sounded irritated. “That was a long time ago.”

“You mean you _don’t_ think about it?”

Kunimi sighed and brushed his hair out of his face. “Not really. That was a long time ago,” he said, voice as neutral as ever. “We've seen each other since then, and things have been fine.”

“... So you don’t hate me for what happened.”

“If I hated you, we wouldn't be talking.” Kunimi shrugged. “It was unfortunate, but we were young and mistakes were made.”

“You called me King, though.” Kageyama said impulsively, and felt his face burn. He hadn't wanted Kunimi to know he still thought of what happened, but he supposed it was obvious now.

Kunimi frowned. “I didn't mean to… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Kageyama said, and he looked at the ground. “I’m the one who should be sorry.”

He felt weight on his shoulder, and realized it was Kunimi’s hand. “No one blames you anymore. Not me, or Kindaichi.”

Kageyama looked up and saw Kunimi looking serious. He hadn't seen him look like that since the Karasuno vs. Aoba Jousai match their first year, where Karasuno had won and gone on to nationals.

“Do you get that?” Kunimi asked, shaking Kageyama out of the memory before it had even began.

“Y-Yeah, I get it.” Kageyama said, and he realized he had put a hand on Kunimi’s arm, as if  to keep himself stable.

“Good,” Kunimi replied, and dropped his hand. Their fingers brushed, and Kageyama felt his stomach flip again.

Kunimi started walking all of a sudden, and Kageyama jogged to catch up. “... Weren't you going to say something earlier?”

“It’s not important now.”

“... If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

Kageyama still felt like he was missing something, but he felt happy regardless.

 

It had been two months since Kageyama had aired out everything with Kunimi, and he had felt a strange sort of peace settle over him. They still practiced together every weekend, and it definitely showed whenever they worked together. Kunimi was still a slacker, but Kageyama knew he was dependable in the end. It was a surprise to their everyone (except Kageyama) when Kunimi proved to be crucial to winning a practice match against a rival school. Kageyama felt relieved when the team surrounded Kunimi and praised him afterwards. Kunimi had glanced at him when that happened, and the two exchanged a smile before the team swept Kunimi off to a celebratory lunch. They had been sharing smiles a lot, and even and sat together during bus rides. It was nice, especially since Kageyama no longer felt on edge around Kunimi. There was still a strange sense of unrest whenever they got too close, but Kageyama tried not to think about that too much.

“Kageyama? You’re spacing out again.”

“Oh, sorry.” He said, taking a moment to correct his posture before turning to Yamaguchi. “What were you saying?”

Yamaguchi, surprisingly enough, didn't look annoyed at the other’s inattentiveness. He sighed though, and continued speaking. “I was just wondering why it’s taking Tsukki and Hinata so long to answer the door.”

“Maybe they’re busy.”

Yamaguchi wrinkled his nose. “I didn't want to imagine that.”

“Wha-I wasn't thinking about that!” Kageyama felt his face grow red, and saw Yamaguchi’s shoulders shake with repressed laughter.

“I know you weren't, but someone had to say it.”

“And here I thought you were a mature adult,” Kageyama muttered.

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow. “What was that?”

“Nothing-” he was cut off by a door opening, and Hinata poked his head out. “You’re here!”

“We’ve been here for five minutes, dumbass.” Kageyama said, mostly out of reflex. “What took you so long?” he asked as he and Yamaguchi entered the apartment and took off their shoes.

Hinata rubbed the back of his head, mussing his already wild hair. “We were… uh… asleep.”

“It’s two in the afternoon.”

“Time is an illusion,” Tsukishima said as he appeared in the hallway entrance. “I see Yachi-san is late again.”

“She went to a party last night,” Yamaguchi said. “There was alcohol and she had to spend ten minutes looking for her cell phone this morning.”

“How come Yachi’s got the most active social life out of all of us?” Hinata asked as the four walked down the hall and into the living room. “She’s a double major, dating, _and_ involved in a club.”

Tsukishima snorted. “You honestly expect _that_ volleyball fanatic to have a social life?” he asked, gesturing at Kageyama.

“Actually, Tsukki, Kageyama’s been going out on the weekends,” Yamaguchi butt in. “Not just for volleyball. He’s been going on _dates_.” Kageyama felt himself turn red and contemplated spilling water on Yamaguchi’s bed later that night.

“Who’s the lucky guy, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata asked, elbowing the his side. “Is he on your team? Do we know him? Does _Yachi_ know him?”

Kageyama sighed and glared at Yamaguchi. who looked as innocent as can be. “They’re not dates, we just get lunch after practice sometimes.” He said, voice as even as possible. “I don’t even like him like that.”

“Don’t give me that, I've seen your face when you talk about him. You’re lovestruck.” Yamaguchi replied instantly and added, “You've also seen a movie together and gotten ice cream multiple occasions. Didn't you visit his apartment the other day, too?”

Kageyama felt his face turn red and Hinata gasped. “ _Kageyama-kun!_ So scandalous!”

“Use protection,” Tsukishima said, as unhelpful as ever.

“We’re not dating!”

“You’re kind of dating,” Yamaguchi observed.

“No we’re not.” Kageyama said, and he groaned before sitting on the couch. “... I didn't even realize I had a crush on him.”

Tsukishima snorted. “That’s no surprise.”

“What if he doesn’t like me like that?”

“Ah, the age old question.” Hinata said wisely, stroking an invisible beard. “Don’t worry Kageyama, despite your angry face and horrible personality, you manage to be attractive.”

“As if you can talk!”

“ _Kei_ thinks I’m attractive.”

“You’re like a hyperactive rodent,” Tsukishima said, sitting in an armchair. “Cute but exhausting to be around.”

“But I’m a hyperactive rodent you _cuddle_ ,” Hinata said, grinning when he saw Tsukishima’s face turn red.

“Just ask him,” Yamaguchi suggested, sitting next to Kageyama. “Better yet, confess to him.”

“No!”

“What if… yes?”

“I would rather receive 20 of Oikawa-sans’s serves.” Kageyama said hotly.

“That can be arranged,” Yamaguchi said, pulling out his phone. “I happen to have him on speed dial.”

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima started, “Why do you have Oikawa-san on speed dial?”

“Don’t you have your teammates on speed dial, Tsukki?”

“No.”

“Just tell him!” Hinata interrupted. “That’s what I did to Kei, and look at us now!”

“I’m pretty sure if I tackle him and scream ‘go out with me!’ he’ll punch me.” Kageyama said.

“Well, it would be better than you just sitting around complaining about it,” Hinata retorted. “Nothing’s going to happen if you don’t _make_ it happen.”

Kageyama frowned. “You have a point.”

“And when you two _really_ go out, I expect meat buns as compensation!”

“Hell no!”

 

Kageyama glared at the shelf in front of him as if it had personally offended him. Both he and Yamaguchi had important tests tomorrow, and they had (naturally) waited until the last minute to study. They had also been slacking on groceries and were out of everything, so Yamaguchi convinced Kageyama to go on a snack run. Naturally, the corner store Kageyama had gone to was out of Jagabee, his favorite snack.

He sighed and decided to get a different snack, knowing that he wouldn't find anything as good as Jagabee.

He tried to think of other snacks he liked, but it was a lost cause. He had been choosing Jagabee for so long that he could think of nothing else. Maybe he’d get the same snack Yamaguchi liked? No, then they were likely to eat the others’ on accident.

Kageyama remembered that Kunimi liked salted caramel, and he spotted a package of the candy out of the corner of his eyes. It wouldn't hurt to try, and the guaranteed sugar rush would help him get some studying done.

He reached for the bag, grabbing it the same moment someone else did. Who the hell-

Oh. It was. Kindaichi. He looked as shocked as Kageyama felt, especially considering they were both grasping the same bag of caramel candy.

“Hello.” Kageyama said after a minute, wishing for the earth to swallow him whole.

“.. Hi,” Kindaichi replied, hand still clutching the bag.

They stared at each other for another minute, neither sure what to say. Kageyama was unsurprised that Kindaichi still had the same ridiculous hair, otherwise he wouldn't have recognized him. Besides his hair and height, little about him had changed. At least he wasn't scowling at Kageyama like he used to, but his expression didn't look entirely pleasant either.

“You’re on the same team as Kunimi, right?”

Kageyama blinked. That was the last question he had expected. “Yes.”

“Do you two get along? You’re not fighting, right?’

“No,” Kageyama was utterly confused. “Why would we be fighting?”

“Because-never mind,” Kindaichi deflated slightly, but he appeared calmer. “Its nice to know you two are, uh, getting along.”

Kageyama nodded. “We practice together on the weekends. Kunimi’s gotten better at directing his spike.”

“That’s good.” Kindaichi seemed stunned for some reason. “He’s a good player then?”

“Of course he is!” Kageyama was surprised at how indignant he sounded, and he took a moment to calm himself. “You are, too. You’re both amazing players.”

“Huh,” Kindaichi smiled a bit. and he let go of the bag of candy. “You've gotten a lot better, too.”’

“Thanks?”

The two of them stood there, both confused and unsure what to do.

“What are you doing here, anyways?” Kageyama asked, cursing at how confrontational that sounded.

“Oh, I’m getting snacks for Kunimi and myself.” Kindaichi said, picking up a different bag of caramel candy. “We’re cramming for a test.”

“Me too,” Kageyama replied, taking the bag he had originally been after. “For me and my roommate, I mean.”

Kindaichi was about to reply but his phone went off, causing him to nearly drop his snacks. “Crap, that’s got to be Kunimi. I’m late.”

Kageyama waved as Kindaichi nearly ran to the register. “Good luck.”

“I’ll tell Kunimi you said hi!”

For some reason, this made Kageyama smile.

 

Kageyama was strangely apprehensive about spending time with Kunimi the next Saturday. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, and had no idea whether it would be good or bad. This feeling followed him throughout practice that day, and he knew Kunimi could tell something was off about him.

“Are you sick?” Kunimi asked, watching Kageyama screw up a serve for the umpteenth time.

“Ah, no.” Kageyama brushed his bangs out of face, frowning when he realized they were damp with sweat. “My roommate is, though. I might be catching it.”

“Your roommate is the pinch server, right?” Kunimi asked, a bored look on his face. “The one that’s on the same team as Oikawa-san now?”

Kageyama nodded, drinking from his water bottle. “Hinata and Tsukishima-the ace and the captain from last year-are too.”

“They’ll be tough to beat,” Kunimi observed, gaze focused on Kageyama.

“We can do it,” Kageyama said confidently. “Our team is strong, and once we get on first string it will be even stronger.”

Kunimi seemed pleased at those words, and he smiled before returning to his own serving.

Later on, as they ate lunch, Kageyama realized just how much things had changed. At the start of the semester, he had been determined to ignore Kunimi. He had thought the other felt the same, but it was only because Kunimi had approached him that they were here, eating lunch together as friends. Kageyama really admired Kunimi’s persistence.

“Did you watch Obara-san spike earlier today?” Kunimi asked, pulling Kageyama out of his thoughts.

He picked at his food, and Kageyama remembered that Kunimi was a notoriously slow eater. That used to make him angry, but Kageyama was indifferent to it now. It just meant they could spend more time together.

Kageyama realized that he hadn't answered Kunimi’s question, and answered quickly. “Yeah. He’s put a lot of power into them.”

Kunimi nodded. “Do you think he’ll get put on first string?”

“He should,” Kageyama said. “Obara-san is a great player, he’s improved a lot. I don’t see why he isn't on first string _already_ -”

“Oh~ Looks like my two favorite kouhai are having lunch together.”

Kageyama hadn't heard that voice in three years, and he froze instantly. Kunimi looked just as shocked as he did, and they both turned to see a familiar figure in front of their table.

“O-Oikawa-san,” Kunimi was the first of them to speak. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m just passing by,” Oikawa said, smiling innocently. “I was so surprised when I saw you two sitting together that I just _had_ to come say hello!”

“Wonderful,” Kageyama said dryly, feeling strangely apprehensive again.

“Since when did you stop being cute, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa said, ruffling Kageyama’s hair harshly. “You’re a muscley brute now, like Iwa-chan! I bet Kunimi-chan still thinks you’re cute, though.”

Kageyama tried his best to fix his hair, glaring at Oikawa, but then he saw that Kunimi had turned a suspicious shade of red. “That’s not funny, Oikawa-san.”

“Everything I say is funny, I’m a hilarious person.” Oikawa said serenely. “You two _are_ on a date, right?”

“D-date?” Kageyama said, flabbergasted.

“You mean you aren't? Don’t play with Kunimi-chan’s heart like that, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa said, a strangely authoritative tone in his voice. “He’s head over heels for you, after all. Every time we text, you’re all he talks about! Surely you've noticed by now?”

“Uh,” Kageyama felt his face turn red, and he looked at Kunimi.

“Oikawa-san,” Kunimi started, still red, but the older boy’s phone interrupted him.

“Ah, that must be _my_ date! I’ll have to see you two some other time, Tada-chan is waiting for me,” Oikawa waved and left the two alone and utterly confused.

Kageyama stared at Kunimi, and felt his face start to heat up. Were they on a date? Had they been _going_ on dates? Did Kunimi want to _date_ him?

Kunimi, meanwhile, coughed in an attempt to break the silence that had overtaken them. “Oikawa-san was just teasing-”

“-Was he right, though?” Kageyama asked, staring at Kunimi. “ _Are_ you head over heels for me?”

Kageyama took in Kunimi’s red face, his stiff posture, and the fact that he was still staring at him. He had no idea if that meant that the other had a crush on him, and hoped he hadn’t ruined their friendship by asking that question.

“Well,” Kunimi said tightly. “At least now you know.”

Kageyama stared at him for a moment, at a loss for words.

“I’m going to go pay now.”

“Wait!” Kageyama jumped up and grabbed Kunimi’s wrist, ignorant of the people now staring at him. “Me too.”

“You too what?”

“I…” Kageyama took a deep breath, steeling himself for what followed. “I’m head over heels for you too.”

Kunimi stared at Kageyama, face blank. All the emotion had clearly gotten to him, from Oikawa’s inter-looping to Kageyama’s sudden confession. Kageyama dropped the other’s wrist and sat back down, resisting the urge to slam his head into the wall. He couldn't believe he just said that.

Kunimi still stood in front of their table, staring in the direction of Kageyama. People had stopped staring at them, thankfully, and Kageyama felt like he could breathe easier now. Kunimi still hadn’t responded, but at least Kageyama had gotten that weight off of his chest.

“Stay here,” Kunimi said suddenly, nearly running in the direction of the cashier.

Kageyama tried to take that as a good reaction, and sipped on the remnants of his drink.

Kunimi appeared what felt like hours later and grabbed Kageyama’s arm, nearly hauling him out of the restaurant and down the street. Kageyama tripped over his own feet; he had no idea where the other was leading him.

Kunimi appeared agitated, and sighed in frustration before he pulled the other into an alley. Kageyama was about to ask what the problem was, but he felt a hand cup his cheek and went still. He glanced up at Kunimi, who had a soft look in his eyes as he stared at the other. Kageyama felt his face heat up, and he grew tired of waiting. He grabbed the collar of Kunimi’s shirt with both hands, pulling him down mere centimeters for a kiss.

Kunimi was surprised for a whole second before he relaxed and kissed Kageyama back, free hand going to Kageyama’s neck to keep him steady. Kageyama made a soft noise, eyes closing as he felt Kunimi’s lips move against his. His face was on fire and he felt weak at the knees, but Kageyama would rather die than stop kissing Kunimi right now.

Kunimi’s lips were chapped yet soft, and he moved them with a confidence that Kageyama couldn't mirror. He briefly wondered if Kunimi had kissed anyone before, but decided it was unimportant when he felt something prodding against his lips. Kageyama parted them slightly, feeling entirely out of his element. He moved his tongue against Kunimi’s shyly, glad his eyes were closed because he felt a bit faint-

Kageyama felt himself slip against the wall and knew he was falling. Instead of falling on his ass in an uncool manner, he felt Kunimi grab his arms and hold him up. “Did you just faint?”

“No,” Kageyama said defensively, wiping his lips. “I just... I got distracted.”

Kunimi raised an eyebrow, “If you say so.”

Kageyama frowned but was startled when Kunimi leaned close. He held his breath, closing his eyes in preparation but felt Kunimi merely peck his lips before pulling back. “I don’t want you to swoon again.”

“I didn't swoon!” Kageyama retorted. "Or faint!"

Kunimi threw his head back, laughing, and Kageyama stared in awe.  He hadn’t had a chance to see Kunimi laugh up close, and was surprised at how beautiful he was. Kunimi was always attractive, but Kageyama thought he looked best when he was in happy.

Kunimi grabbed his hand, leading him down the alley and through a series of similar streets. Kageyama was glad they were deserted, otherwise people would see how red his face was.

“Where are we going?” he asked after a moment, finally trusting himself to speak.

“Anywhere, as long as we’re together.”


End file.
